


Sweet Like Sugar (College/Coffee Shop AU)(The Owl House)(Lumity)

by xShizi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShizi/pseuds/xShizi
Summary: Luz Noceda is a regular college student attending Hexside University as a major in Anthropology. When she stumbles into her two new best friends, she knows she's going to love college.Amity Blight is having struggles running Blight’s Brew, which was so carelessly dumped on her. She steps out to look at Hexside and gets a feeling that its going to be a wacky year.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Welcome To Hexside University

It’s a cool and moderate night in Florida, and a young Hispanic girl is making her way to her College Freshman initiative/homecoming party. She hums to herself while making a steady beat with her feet, giggling at every slight thought any young college student would have crossed their bright, yet undefined mind.

This girl’s name was Luz Noceda, a jock of sorts. Her muscles had built up quite nicely since 8th grade, and her body structure was lean and tall. To anyone, she was the regular, stereotypical athlete, dumb as rocks but with a heart of gold. But Luz, unknown to the simple-minded, also had an incredibly intelligent thought process. Her mind works faster than most of her peers, and it takes her only a minute to form a paragraph using such illustrative words to convey her point. Yes, this girl wasn’t your typical sports girl, she was a nerd as well. 

Sadly for poor Luz, using her brain and unlocking her true potential proved to be a struggle. When not under pressure or around friends, she can’t seem to make a simple line of text in her brain, like it all goes blank, a stillness of white noise. It’s frustrating to Luz, she wants to prove to everyone she's smarter than what they think, only to be humiliated by her own self diagnosed disability.

With a sigh rising to her throat and her feet coming to a slow stop, she arrives at the gates of Hexside University, the biggest and most popular college in Florida. Luz had worked incredibly hard, if not harder than most to make it into this college, and upon achieving her goal, she had wasted no time in preparing for her move into the dorms for the beginning semester. Every sound, every sight, every smell made her itch with curiosity. 

A man in a suit had come up to the gate and cleared his throat, throwing Luz out of her thought process. “Luz Noceda, correct?” Quickly, Luz nodded her head and showed her big, toothy grin. “Yes sir! That’s me. Ol’ Luz.” He only gave a curt nod before opening the gate. “My name is Headmaster Bump. Don’t ask why that’s my name, I will never tell you.” The old man spoke with an exasperated sigh. “Alright, Bumpy. Directions to the homecoming party?” 

Bump threw his head back carefully, in an almost aggravated way. “Just down the sidewalk and into that building just to your left.” While he continued to point, Luz nodded her head before quickly scurrying off, as to not cause too much of a scene.

Signs and posters all around the field had caught her attention, time after time. Some were pictures of the mascot, a blue and yellow griffon, while others had been of past students for important notices towards the college. She scanned each word on every sign, looking at every detail into the paper or wood.

Suddenly, she comes tumbling forward onto the ground. No, not the ground, another person. Shooting up, she threw her hands into the air and squeaked out with pinched closed eyes. “Sorry, sorry, my bad!! I saw the poster and got distracted!!”

“Hahaha! No worries, if I’m being honest I wasn’t paying too much attention myself.”

Slowly daring to peak, Luz’s eyes fall upon the sight of a chubby, petite young woman. Her dark teal bob rested nicely on her shoulders, her eyes bigger from the prescription of her glasses. Holding out a hand to Luz, the leaner girl takes it before coming up. “So uh, are you headed to the party too?? We could walk together!”

The other girl giggled before nodding her head. “Well duh, silly, it’s also a freshman initiative. My name is Willow, and you are?” Luz snapped herself back into reality before giving her signature toothy grin again. “The Prodigy, Luz Noceda, at your service!”

The two girls had conversed a while longer before they began their slow journey to the building where the party awaited them.

“So, a prodigy huh? I keep hearing you’re the dumb jock newbie.”

“Hey! I have brain up here!! I’m just not good at using it when I'm bored.”

“Ahh, so you think well when like, your life's on the line or to some degree of that.”

“Yes, exactly!! I feel like whenever I’m about to break I create extravagant thoughts.”

“Then how are you doing it right now??”

“I just-- oh, we’re here!”

The two stood outside of a door, music blasting as loud as possible behind it. Luz felt herself get excited before grabbing Willow’s hand. Pushing open the door she lets out a loud “Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!!”

***

“And do you remember what Professor Eda did? I was laughing so hard!”

“Luz, I don’t think Eda pouring a bunch of punch on Headmaster Bump’s head was a good idea. He had just bought that suit.”

“Eh, in my opinion, everything has to ruin at some point. YOLO, y’know?”

Both had continued their walk back to the dorms before Luz felt herself trip again, letting out a “Oh shit, not again!” This time, her face colliding with the sidewalk.

“Luz! Are you okay??” With Willow rushing to her side and helping her up again, she whipped her head around to meet a younger face. “Hey! What’s the big idea??”

To her surprise, it was a boy, with curly, lenient hair. He gasped in shock before closing his eyes. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! There was just a really interesting thing in the ground, and I really wanted to see what it looked like. Please don’t hurt me!”

Willow put a hand on Luz’s fist. “Luz, look at him, he's probably scared half to death at the fact you bumped into him.” Letting out a sigh, Luz shakes her head and chuckles. “No worries kid, if the same thing happened to me I would’ve said the same thing. Name’s Luz, I’m supposed to know your name too?”

The younger boy frantically nodded his head. “I’m Gus! Uh, majoring in Archaeology.” Willow gasped. “Wow! I major in Biology.” Luz looked at both of them. “I have to take one of those classes, I’m in Anthropology!”

Realization hit the three of them like bricks before an excited Willow broke the silence. “Oh this is so exciting! Imagine the fun we’ll all have in the classes and help each other!!” Gus felt his eyes go wide. “And all that free--”

“Credit for group projects?!”

The three had started their almost 2 hour long conversation in the middle of the sidewalk. When the trio noticed the time, they all began to head back to the dorms.

That night, Luz headed to bed with a minor buzz and 2 phone numbers.

***

“Mittens! Come help clean up this last bit!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’!”

A small girl with green faded hair moved silently in the moonlit coffee shop, coming up next to a taller figure, with porcelain skin. Suddenly the figure jumped at the sight of the girl and let out a sigh of relief. “Jeez Amity, you’re gonna scare the shit out of me if you keep doing that!”

Amity huffed to the other. “Edric does the same thing, Emira. I’m starting to think you’re just scared of me.” The taller girl grumbled. “He does not.”

“Does so!”

“Does not!”

“I don’t, or do, what now?”

The two girls looked back to stare at an almost gender swapped version of Emira before Amity shoved away the girl, going back to pick up the cups. “Nothing, Edric, go back to closing down shop.” Emira snickered. “Aw, little sis is upset~”

“Another word and you’re going to regret it.”

The next few minutes were small clinks and other noises, but mostly silence.

Amity sighs to herself, feeling her muscles ache. Staring out the window into the college, she hears Edric perks up from behind the counter. “Are you excited to finally attend Hexside Mittens?”

Emira joins in the banter, chuckling at the end. “Something tells me it’s going to be a crazy year.”

Amity smiles slightly before heading back into the shop.

“It just might."


	2. Little Mishaps Make for Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow, Gus, and Luz decide to cool off college tension by getting some coffee at Blight’s Brew. But when Willow can't go in, Luz takes initiative.

“I’m telling you, Willow, Professor Eda has no shame! She just won’t admit that she has no experience over anything!”

“Luz, I think you need to breathe, Professor Eda is smart, she just isn’t the best at explanations.”

“Tell that to my failing grade in her stupid class!”

The two girls trudgingly made their way over to Gus, who had been waiting for them on the steps while scrolling through his Penstagram. Lifting his head, he gave a smile before waving. “Hey you two! Professor Eda give you a hard time again?” Luz groaned in response, which left only Willow to answer. “Of course she did, Luz goes crazy every day in that class.” Hearing a huff from Luz, she gave her a hard punt in the ribs, which made the poor girl only moan in pain.

Gus looked over at her again before frowning and shaking his head. “Not everyone is straight forward with their teachings like Professor Lillith, Luz. You need to learn to use your head and piece together her teachings.” Making eye contact, the girl gave a tired sigh.

“I know I can’t argue with you because you’re right.”

Willow rolled her eyes before widening them and smiling. “I know! Why don’t we all cool this tension off with a spot of coffee? We could all head over to Blight’s Brew!” When the last words tumbled out of her mouth, she quickly shut it, hearing a gasp from Gus. 

“Willow, are you sure?? You know about what happened between you two..”

Willow sighed, and then nodded her head before bringing Gus closer and dropping her voice to a whisper. “This is the only solution I can think of for Luz to chill out right now. I’ll figure it out later.” Gus sighed and only shook his head. “Alright, if you say so.”

Luz confusedly stared between the two. “What’s-” gasping, she smiled wide. “Secret backstory?! OH PLEASE TELL ME, WILLOW! I promise I won’t tell anyone!!”

Willow giggled before opening the gate. “Well, I guess it’s story time then.”

FLASHBACK

Crunching sand could be heard as the two girls laughed their way along the beachside. A taller girl with brown hair was catching up to the younger Willow as both made the break for the shack. Stepping inside, the two girls giggled to themselves, sitting down on the hard floor and smiling at eachother.

“Will we always be best friends?” Hearing the brown haired girl ask, Willow smiled, giggling again. “Of course we would be, silly! We're inseparable, remember??” The brown haired girl lowered her face before frowning. “I just don’t want to hurt you or betray you, it would hurt me.”

A sudden flash of teal caught the other girl off guard, before she was enveloped in warm arms.

“Don’t ever worry about hurting me. I trust you. And I know you won’t do it.”

Watching the other girl tear up, the brown haired girl sniffed. 

“Thanks Willow. Best friends forever?”

“Of course, Amity. Forever.”

FLASHBACK OVER

The outside was easy enough to identify, with its beige and black theme, differentiating from everything else that was an authentic or bland grey or blue. The sign hung low and just above the door, the bold letters reading “Blight’s Brew” in cursive letters.

Outside of Blight’s Brew stood the three of them, Willow just barely managing to keep herself calm under the crushing memories. Gripping the edge of her dress, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Gus reached over and put a hand on hers before looking up at Luz. “It seems Willow obviously isn’t ready to go in. I’ll stay out here. Could you get her a coffee from there too?” The other girl frowned at the girl with much pain in her eyes and nodded, solemnly opening the door and making her way in. The smells and sights hit all at once, flashing, and then gone.

The inside was beautiful. The beige and black theme kept its sparkle, but the walls were painted a light but bland green, dark green and other vivid colors painting a flower mural all over. Astonished, the counter was organized, neat and pretty, making the place seem so warm and welcoming.

A familiar green head poked up from the counter, scaring the wits out of Luz. The boy laughed before putting a hand on the counter. “Hello miss, and welcome to Blight’s Brew! What can I get started for you?” Tapping a finger against her chin, Luz thought to herself before she opened her mouth to speak. “Two tall Mochas, please.” Giving the girl a toothy grin, the guy disappeared into the other room. “You got it, cutie.” This sent a small swell of blush up Luz’s cheeks.

Sitting over at the last table closest to the window, the taller girl looked out.The view of the city was beautiful, as the sun was just beginning to set and the lights were just about to come on. Sitting up again to check her order, she instead plummets into the floor, onto another person.

Jolting up she wipes herself off and notices the coffee that had just spilt all over her jacket. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!! Jeez, this happens every day I'm surprised I'm not--"

"Just quit rambling and help me clean up, you dunderhead!"

Shooting up and daring to steal a glance at whoever made the comment, Luz's body goes stiff. This girl, though covered in coffee, was breathtaking. Her mint green hair pulled back out of her face to show her excellently clear, porcelain skin. The brown fading just enough to add small details to her face. Which, by the way was steaming red with anger. Her eyes were a golden sunset, which captured Luz in a staring contest. Hidden behind the magnifying hindrance of her glasses, they seemed to glow. With anger, that was.

The girl furrowed her brows and scoffed, standing up. "Well?? If you won't clean up then I'll have you pay for it all!"

Snapping back into reality, Luz quickly grabs a few paper towels from over by the nearest counter and begins to wipe off the sticky and brown substance from the floor. "Again, miss, I'm so so sorry! I definitely wasn't paying attention and I definitely won't do that again in the future."

Looking out at the girl, Luz watches her intently. It seems she's hesitant to accept her apology, to be vulnerable to her. Something was holding her back.

Then, just as quickly as she revealed the smallest hint of weakness, it was shut away again. The mint haired girl growled under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just get this cleaned up and get out." Which left Luz to only nod her head.

Wiping most of the coffee off the floor by now, Luz starts to giggle. The taller girl looks over at her with a sense of hatred. "Well? Whats so funny, jock?" Luz perked up at the demand, which only made her giggle more. "Oh, nothing. This is just how I met my friends. I'm quite clumsy."

The two talked for a short while, and it was mostly the mint haired demanding of the hispanic. Before Luz exited the store with her coffees, she looked back at the other girl, hoping she would show at least something to her.

"What's your name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaa sorry to end on a cliffhanger!! If you want more TOH content then maybe follow my insta or twt?? Both are xshmizi


	3. Stars in the Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz ends up walking the block alone. But with the reassuring words of Eda, she regains some hope on her and Amity's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This chapters a lil short, my apologies.

"What's your name?"

The question rendered the mint haired girl speechless. For a split second her face went surprised, and then quickly aggravated. "Why in the world are you so interested in knowing my name? I thought you'd already know by now."

The Hispanic shook her head and smiled. "Well, I know your last name is Blight, but I wanted to know your first name."

The paler girl huffed before pushing up her glasses. Going silent for a minute, she watches the other girl sigh and turn, to exit the facility. Then, abruptly, she speaks.

"Amity-- It's... Amity."

Luz turned to look at her before shooting her a smile. This smile held no ill will, only compassion and genuine gratitude. "Well, thank you for the coffees, and thank you for letting me get to know you, Amity." And with that sentence finished, she turned on her heel and walked out.

***

Walking out of her last class for the day,, and talking to Gus and Willow during their study session for the remaining hours at dawn, Luz Noceda finds herself walking the city block alone in the cold night. The wind brushes against her shoulders and sends a chill in her spine. She holds her varsity jacket closer as she continues to strut along.

Catching her eye, she sees a faint glint of mint green at the corner of the street. Walking along faster for a closer look, she sees its none other than Amity Blight, sitting out with her arms clutching an umbrella and bag tightly, her apron nowhere to be seen. She finds herself staring before unconsciously making her way over to the girl. 

When she hits Luz's full view, the Hispanic is stunned. Her hair was let down after a tiring day, still pulled back but tucked behind her ears. Her glasses hung low as she looked at the ground, her eyes scanning something Luz could not figure out. Her face was lax, gentle. 

Noticing the clicking noises of someone walking, the girl looks up and looks at Luz Noceda, before scoffing and trying to walk off. The short haired girl puts a hand out and gently grabs her hand. "W-Wait!"

She watches as Amity Blight stops in her tracks before jerking her hand away. Flipping around, she comes inches close to the short girls face. "Look, I don’t know what it is you want from me, but since you're friends with Willow, stay away! You cause trouble, just like her!" 

Stunned silent, Luz takes a step back. "N-no, thats not what I-!" A familiar voice cuts her off.

"Mittens! Come on, were late!"

Taking a step forward, she looks at Amity one last time before the taller girl whips around. 

"Stay away!" 

Luz reaches out a hand, opening her mouth, but pulls away and quickly shuts it, lowering her head. Shoving her hands back into her pocket, she makes out Amity in the window when the car speeds past her. 

She wasn't wanted. Sighing, she kicks the nearest pebble and walks on. Her thoughts like a calamity waiting to vanquish.

Each step put her out of reality. She shouldn't have pressured Amity like that. It was probably rude of her to suddenly appear after the fiasco at the Cafe. 

Doubting herself as she continues her lonely walk along, she hears a voice bring her to reality again.

"Tough night, kid?"

Looking up, she sees Professor Eda smiling at her, with her coat on and suitcase at her side. Sighing, the short girl nods. "I-I just wanted to get to know her better. She seems like she needs a friend."

Eda glances at her before she chuckles. "Not everyone is the friendliest in the beginning. It takes time to let someone open up to you. But when they do, its a special moment." She nods her head as she speaks, a wise tone about her. "If you want someone to open up to you, you need to be patient. Learn to be mindful of boundaries, and respect their needs." 

Luz looks up at Eda as she stands over the bus sign. Hearing the roaring of the transport come to a stop, the professor shoots her a smile and a wave. "You know, you're my favorite student." And with that, walked up the steps, the door closing and driving off.

Yet again, Luz Noceda was left out. Alone.

Looking up at the sky, she smiles at the glow of the moon, as bright as the sun.

Alright, Amity Blight, Luz says to herself. Let's take it slow.


	4. The Bookworm Opens a New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz decides to tag along with the Blight twins in the new opening of a nearby library. When the twins get into Amity's personal space, she finds they're not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was WOW.. so long. Hope you enjoy it!

Luz had just finished her Biology class with Willow as the two walked down the halls, chatting away about whatever scrambled their brains first. The two would on occasion giggle out, confusing some of the other students passing by or hanging out, leaving the two to their own devices.

"So I heard about this new library that opened, surprisingly its supposed to have this event called--"

"The Wailing Star?!"

The shout came from a good distance, but it was quite loud to get the two girls to snap their attention to the source of the noise. When Luz found out where the yell had come from, she nearly dropped her notes.

There, in the distance, was yet again the stunning and beautiful Amity Blight. Her hair back up like it usually was but.. why was she on campus? Doesn't she work at a coffee shop?

"Oh! I didn't know that Amity went to Hexside with us."

Luz looked over at Willow, then to Amity, then back at Willow before shaking her head and pressing her fingers to her temples. "Wait wait wait. Hold up. So you're not at all weirded out by this? Not phased??" 

Willow put a finger to her chin in thought. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Luz, people you may know usually do the same things you like all the time. It's not a matter of highschool newbies anymore. Its college."

Luz lowered her head and sighed before looking back up at her best friend. "You know you're right. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see if the new library is a good study hall, alright??"

"Yes please, and text me whatever plant encyclopedias you find!!"

Liz smiled and gave a small chuckle, waving her hand as she walked off. Sadly, she had to pass by the Blight siblings, which she wasn't a fan of. But as soon as she made eye contact with the older girl, she heard a gasp before being pulled into a tight hug

"Ohmigosh!! I know you, you're that quirky girl from that Mathematics class!!! Remember, we had a study group together?? Again. Thank you SO much for helping me!"

Luz chuckles before patting the older girl, signaling she wanted out. The girl complied, releasing her. "Okay first, you bugged me until I agreed to help you. Second, you only waited until I gave you the answers, and third, I literally don't even know your name."

She watched the older girl make a small "oops" noise with her mouth before rubbing the back of her head. "My apologies, cutie. My name is Emira," she pointed at an almost genderbent version of herself, "thats my brother Edric," slowly moving her index finger over, she pointed straight at the Hispanics new crush. "And that's our little sister, Amity."

Edric butted in. "We usually call her Mittens." She watched the smaller girl pent up anger and growl. "Edric! Would you behave yourself?!" 

Emira chuckled. "Mittens, what's there to to behave about? You're getting sensitive." She giggled even more as the mint haired girl scoffed before strutting off.

Edric snickered. "You'll have to forgive Mittens. She's a bit of a hardhead at first." Luz waved her hands in front of her, signaling 'no judgment' "Oh no, I get it. I experienced it firsthand at the shop." 

The twins both looked at each other before exchanging smirks. "Well, since Mittens is probably gonna be off being angry, would you like to come with us to the library for The Wailing Star?"

Luz widened her eyes before chuckling. "W-well, I don't see why not." The twins nodded before making their way down the campus sidewalk. Emira called out. "Alright, be there by 5:35. See you then, cutie!" Luz felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as she gave a shaky laugh. 

***  
I shouldn't have come

Pacing back and forth in front of the library entry, she sighs and combs a few fingers through her hair. "This is so stupid, why did I agree to go to a library with my crush's siblings?! Man, I must be desperate as hell."

"What were you talking about?"

Jumping a good foot or two in the air, Luz whips her head around, face to face with the Blight twins. Giving a nervous giggle, she pulls on her shirt collar and blushes lightly. "O-oh!! Nothing, nothing!" She waves her hand out, "just thinking!"

The two twins looked at her with confusion before shaking their heads. Emira gave a slight smile before putting a light hand on her back, Edric joining in with a smirk. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see whats in store for us!"

Heading inside, the interior was a bit bland, but held its features. The tile was a dark beige, giving the "soft" vibe. The walls were an interesting pale brown, the crests deeper in comparison. The silver doorknobs and handles caught her attention most of the time, unlike the books.

Emira and Edric made their way to the kids section. Confused, Luz followed along. Arriving inside, they crouched along the kiddie shelves and snickered to themselves. Luz, still oblivious, looked out and noticed yet again, a familiar head of mint green hair. Blushing profusely, she continues watching, as the girl is… reading a book to children?

"And from that day forward, the princess lived her happy ending with her true love, Cassandra. The end… Alright, go on now, there's snacks in the main room." Hearing a few giggles from the children getting up, they all scurried off, past Luz and the twins. 

Amity, giggling to herself, walked over to the shelf and sighed to herself, watching them go. Her eyes scanned around until they fell upon Luz. Quick to jump back, she makes a squeaking noise, sending the Blight twins into a fit of laughter. 

"You should've seen her face, Em! Priceless!!" Standing up, Luz hides her blush slightly and steps back from the two on the floor. Getting increasingly more angry, Amity growls under her breath. "You. What in Titan's name are you doing here? And with my siblings?!"

Getting up and wiping off their tears and giving their last rounds of chuckles, Emira puts a hand on Luz’s shoulder. "Oh relax Mittens! We just came to see how you were doing and bring her along! She's cute, you have to admit!" Watching as Amity's blush rises for a minute, Luz feels her own face heat up. 

Huffing, Amity puts up her nose and walks away yet again. Hearing a sigh from Edric, she changes view. "There she goes again. Goodness, what will it take??" 

Looking over at Emira, Edric smirks again before pulling her sister close and whispering in her ear. The other gains a slow smile up her lips and makes eye contact with Luz. She giggles, leaving Luz in mass confusion.

Edric comes over to Luz before chuckling a bit more. "Would you like to see a secret room?" Luz perked up at the question and widened her eyes in surprise. "There's a secret room in the library? But- how do you know??"

Emira shook her head. "Silly. Our parents helped fund this bookstore. We saw all the blueprints." Luz gasped. "Wow. Well, I mean, sure. Its secret, so I wanna know!" The twins looked at eachother. "Perfect."

*** 

Through many twists and turns and other confusing directions from the twins, Luz and the dup finally arrive at a door, the sign reading "Amity's Study Room"

Luz stared between the two and looked in concern. "This is Amity's room.. I- I don't know guys, this seems a little invasive--"

Emira rolled her eyes and pulled out a key, smirking at Edric. "Snagged her key while she wasn't looking~" Edric chimed an "Oo, you're dirty~" in response. 

Luz furrowed her brows, throwing her arms up. "Did you two not hear a single word I said?? This isn't some petty highschool prank, were adu--!"

Emira looked over at her with dull and uninterested eyes. "You were the one who tagged along. Don't tell me you're a chicken?" Followed up by a chuckle from Edric, Luz mutters under her breath. "I'm only going in to make sure you two don't do something stupid." Sighing as the twins open her door, she whispers to herself. "Lo siento, Amity.."

Walking in, the room was scattered. There were books in uneven sizes and titles unalphabetized along the shelves, signifying a cluttered study session. Stacked books were on the desk, as well as scattered papers and a lone pencil to top it off. 

One book that caught Luz’s eyes were in frantic handwriting, barely manageable to read. Walking towards it for a better look, shes stopped short of laughter erupting from Edric and Emira.

"Wow, Mittens is such a nerd. She studies all this stuff for business work. 'Uh oh, teacher! I'm in love with a dictionary!'" Emira giggled along. "'I'm studying the dork culture!'" Luz sighed between them before focusing her attention back to the book.

Reaching towards it, she pulls it out, and a few papers spill out right off the bat. Picking up the papers, she can’t help but read her name in the lines. Daring to stare a little longer, her eyes widen at the realization. "This is her diary…"

And with a quick snatch, both paper and book were quickly gone from her hands. Whipping around, she reaches for it. Edric laughs along and holds them high above her, putting a hand out to stop her as well. "Hey- easy now, I just wanna know what Mittens likes to write about in her geeky journal!!"

Luz growls at him. "Its not your business to read, Edric! This is her personal diary! You need to leave it be!" Emira glanced at her sideways. "Weren't you the one just reading a page from her diary?" 

Dropping the book, Edric puts his hands up in an 'oopsies' gesture, leaving Luz to pick up the papers. What she didn't expect was for a familiar head of mint hair to open the door.

Luz whipped her head upwards in shock, gasping before holding the scattered papers and book close to her chest. "A-Amity I'm so sorry, I swear I never meant to--"

Amity, looked at the scene and then back at Luz before her eyes became hot with tears and full of fear and anger. Holding back a sob, she covers her mouth and squint her eyes shut, backing out and quickly scurrying off. Luz holds out a hand in a desperate attempt to stop, before completely dropping the book and running after her, leaving Ed and Em to their own devices.

Luz chased Amity out to the front doors of the library huffing, finding the girl sobbing at the bottom of the stairs. Regaining her posture, she slowly makes her way down to her, before gently placing herself next to her.

Amity looks up before growling. "What do you want? You insult me, then want to be my friend? Make up your mind." Luz sighed, looking off at the crosswalks and roads.

"Amity. I never meant to do that. I didn't even know that room was yours. When Edric and Emira snagged your key, I wanted to go in to make sure they didn't touch anything they shouldn't have."

"But my curiosity got the better of me, and I ended up hurting you and encouraging their behavior, and I'm so sorry I did." Peaking up, she finds Amity staring at her with wide eyes. "You… went in to keep an eye on them.. to protect my privacy? For me?" 

Luz gave a sheepish smile and chuckled. "I guess you could say that. I believe we kept getting off on the wrong foot. I'm Luz. Luz Noceda. And you of course are Amity Blight. I'd like to get to know you better and be your friend." Offering her a hand as she stands up, she remarks with, "would that be okay?"

Looking at her for a certain expression, Luz finds none, only confusion and uncertainty. But to the Latina's surprise, she smiles. Such a genuine and sweet smile, before taking her hand to help herself up. 

Static pulses through her, and her heart flutters more than she's ever felt. Her face heats up as the mint haired girl looks at her and goes. "How did you know a sentimental speech would help me cheer up?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Luz nervously laughs before gritting her teeth. "If I'm being honest, I didn't even think that would work, I was all like 'hhhhhhh??????'" Making a gesture, her heart stops dead at the next reaction.

She giggles. The first time she's heard Amity Blight giggle. It was soft and warm, like a child's laugh. Her cheeks felt warm and her palms began to sweat. Shaking the feelings, she clears her throat. "So, uh-"

Her sentence was cut short when Ed and Em came out of the doors, running to their younger sister before enveloping her in a tight hug. 

"Mittens!! Were so sorry about sneaking into your room!! We promise to make it up to you!!!" They chanted in unison, their lips pulled into a pout and their eyes wide. Amity sighs before breaking out. "You owe me big time." The two sigh in relief and hug her before waving and walking off.

Luz looked at the paler girl again before speaking. "Well, uh, that was a wild ride." Feeling the stone cold creep into her again, Amity retorts. "This never happened."

Luz pauses for a moment before holding out her hand. "W-wait!" And instead, this time, the mint haired girl looks back, curiosity in her eyes. "Here, my number. If you ever need a friend, just text me, okay?"

Amity looks between the scribbled words on the paper and the Latina before nimbly and gently taking the paper. She turns to walk away before stopping and looking behind. "...thank you. I haven't exactly been friendly… maybe you aren't such a jerk." And with that, slow walked away.

Luz sat back down before throwing her head into her hands. Running a few fingers through her hair she inhales and exhales deeply. Score! I just gave her my number and she accepted! Progress!! And with that, sat there for the rest of the day, a goofy grin plastered in her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating this story and releasing new chapters whenever I can, so enjoy! If you would like to, I have a Twitter and Instagram! They both are xshmizi.


End file.
